Planet Ados
by TiKaL
Summary: Planet Ados is a spiff of Planet Soda(Hence the names)! Its my own rip-off of my friends story. Rated for violence and language. R&R, please!


Tikal's Planet Ados story

A rip-off of Planet Soda

(Note: Please accept the fact that I dislike most of Niles's characters in her stories and now there in this but kind of reversed. Some of them act like themselves but others are just a little screwed. Please also accept my insanity ^.^0)

Chapter One A intro to all this Insanity

"UGGGHHHH!" Selin Ukihc yelled. She was the all mighty princess of planet Ados. Selin was in her golden throne in her golden room in her golden palace which was high in the sky above Ados land. Beneath the Ados ground lived a colony of people that were better then Selin and had been thrown out, and they had started a colony ruled by a neon green echidna called Spiral. Many other people lived underground in Spiral's colony, for many WERE better then Princess Selin. "uh heh heh hee hah heh uh la hee hee hee heh meh heh la keh para hee hee ben heh heh laden hee hee hee." Walk, Selin's servant person laughed he was very high and drunk. Selin banged a glass on her golden table, and all the sudden a small yellow echidna came out. "Your too slow Ykcaj!" Selin yelled at the girl. Ykacaj, the blonde echidna, poured out of a pitcher a brown liquid which looked a lot like beer. In fact, it was beer. All the sudden a blue female robian hedgehog busted through the floor, duh not the ceiling. She landed on the floor and walked up to where Selin was. "UGHHH! Get out mean purswon dat wuin mes floor!!!!" Silen yelled at the Robian. 

"Tlobyt! Come on and stop checking out the manicans!" Spiral yelled back at her servant, a green pangolin. He was looking at some female manicans in store windows that had different clothes on. Tlobyt turned around to frown at Spiral, then turned back around to stare at the figures. Meth, Tlobyt's sister, another servant of Spiral, grabbed her brothers shoulder. "Aww… sis! They have good bodies!" Tlobyt yelled at Meth. Meth just ignored his comment. "Tlobyt! There damn manicans!" Spiral said to Tlobyt. "There figure is almost is good as yours, Spiral!" Tlobyt said, expecting her to be amazed just like him. "Shut up Tlo." Meth said under her breath. 

  
Two raccoons and a hedgie were walking in the middle of the dessert. Bez and Tehcocir were the raccoons, part of a group of robbers called Syndicate Crime. Simetra was just a girl hedgehog that was following them, cuz they had killed her father, Elkcinrepmup, who was the raccoon's step father. Simetra had been extremely pissed at them for what the did, but now she was humming to her songs loudly. "just shut up simetra." Bez replied to Simetra as he punched her personal cd player which was extremely loud. But Simetra, who was martials arts specialist, blocked the punch. Bez snarled at her even more now, while Simetra just hummed to her songs, though she didn't need too cuz they were loud enuff for da racoons to hear.

"Sunshine is back again.." Esahc, a white hedgehog hummed. She was happily singing little joyous kiddy songs. Next to her were two black cats. One was Nahtanoj Om, better known as Ojom, and the other was Ycrad Om, his sister. They were all skipping around on planet Ados, being happy as can be, smiling, humming non-depressing songs. Many thought they were on happy pills, but they were just being themselves.

"Yo Ranos, look." Xarw, a red echidna hedge hog hibreed wearing strange clothes for a guy said to his friend, Ranos, who was wearing baggy pants and a baggy shirt. Both of them were getting dehydrated. "Water…." Ranos muttered. He fell to the ground. "Ranos! DON'T DIEE!!!!" "What the fuck do you care? You tried to kill me on earth." Ranos said as he got up. "I care cuz that Swedish robian slut would get pissed." "Hey shes not a bitch. Shes my girlfriend." "Doesn't that mean she has to be a bitch?" Xarw said with a evil grin. "Butthead." Ranos muttered. All the sudden the female blue robian hedgehog flew down from above. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" She asked. "Speaking of sweidish sluts…" Xraw said under his breath. "Hey I heard that!" The robian girl yelled and slapped him across the face. "Jeez, chill Sky!" Xarw said to the girl as he got hit. "Sorry, im a little edgy today, cuz misses princess bitch got pissed at me for breaking her floor. I was just trying to go up and her damn golden palace was in the way." Sky apologized, crossing her arms. "Well that's what you can expect from princesses, the prissy Swedish sluts." Xarw said, and started walking again, in no particular direction.

"What do I do!?!?!?!?!?" Table Coffee yelled at Spiral. Spiral shrieked, for he had popped out of no where and grabbed her shook her. Tlobyt kicked Table Coffee, making him fall over. "Go fuck a tree, dildo bitch!" Spiral yelled as she brushed her shoulders off. "I already did that!" Table yelled as he jumped up. The echidna and two pangolins got a utterly disgusted look. The Koala glared at them and walked away. Meth watched him with her evil eye, then continued folowing Spiral. "Where are we going, anyways?" Tlobyt asked Spiral. "Somebody was complaining about some robian hedgehog terrorizing them." Spiral answered. "oh." Tlobyt said, and he continued to follow. 

"Helloooo!" Spiral looked around to see who had spoken. All the sudden two racoons and a yellow hedgie landed in front of her. "Who are you?" Spiral said, rasing her eyebrow. "Im Simetra Egam, and these are my two followers, Ocir and Bez." Simetra said, nodding back at the Syndicate Crime. The two raccoons rolled there eyes. "Actually shes the one that followed us here." Bez muttered. Simetra then rolled HER eyes. Then they all started having a rolling eyes contest. Then Simetra got dizzy and fell down to the ground and landed on her ass. Bez laughed at her, feeling powerful in his own strange way. He started laughing like a insane powerful idiot and wouldnt stop. Simetra got a extremly confused look as she stood up. He was getting really annoying with his laughing, so she slapped him. "Oww!" Bez yelled. "Shut up you two." Ocir said as she glared at the two annoying brats. "Hey we can see what your typing!" Bez yelled. I already knew that Bez. "Oh, you did? Then change my name back to Zeb!" He yelled. "Ya im sick of being Ocir." Ocir said with a sigh. "Shut up!" Tlobyt yelled. Shut up all of you. Im trying to write a story. "Hey im not talking but your typing what im saying anyways!" Tlobyt said as he glared. Shut the hell up, you were created from the idea of a gay shakespear obbsessed pangolin. "But im not gay." Yes you are. "NO IM NOT!" Tlobyt yelled. Shut up shakespearian fucker. "I hate you." I knew that, but your still gay. "THEN WOULD A GAY PERSON DO THIS?!?!" He yelled as he grabbed the nearest whore and got in a car. The car went up and down, up and down. "He always meeds to prove things..." Spiral said. Meth you need to talk. Go and mock ekodona. "Ok then. Hello friends. Eeeee? EEEE?" Meth started yelling. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? EEEEEEEEEEEEEE? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? EEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Just as she started yelling, fog rolled up in the car windows. Meth then started rolling back and forth in the street, causing thousands of 98 car pile ups. Ok you can stop now Meth, same with you Tlobyt. Meth rolled back to the sidewalk and standed like herself, with her arms crossed. The car fell over on its side and started rolling down the street. Spiral, Syndicate Crime, Simetra, and Meth got a disturbed look. All da sudden another table coffee popped up. "I wish i was that whore." He said quietly, then rolled down the hill, after the car, but soon the car blew up. Why? Because Meth has a bazooka. "They were disturbing the peace of the streets." She said. Tlobyt rolled out of the explosion, then he noticed that COFFEE TABLE WAS COMING HIS WAY! The green pangolon ran to the sidewalk, hoping that the gay koala would not attack him in a horny way. But I will make him attack Tlobyt in a horny way. Why, you ask? Ill prove to Tlobyt that hed rather be gay then straight. "FUCK YOU!" Tlobyt yelled. "Uhh... look at the thing!" Simetra said as Table approached the group, slowing down his rolling. He rolled right at Tlobyts feet. Tlobyt started backing away in a awkward way. He bumped into Simetra and knocked her down. "HEY! Watch where your going!" She yelled at him. This startled the shit out of Tlobyt and he slipped and fell, and landed about 5 feet away from Coffee. "Hello." Coffee said, grinning in a gay horny way. He started crawling on four legs up to Tlobyt. "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!EEEEeeeEEEEEEeeeeeEEEEEE!" Something yelled, sounding like a siren. Coffee then scurried away with his tail between his legs. "What the hell was that?" Tlobyt asked. Why, that was Meth, because she has messed up vocal cords, and couldnt say 'fuck you' correctly. "Shit." Meth said. 

Sonar fell down, but Xarw and Sky didnt notice, because he was walking behind him. "Hey Ranos, look! Theres the palace!" Sky yelled. She turned around and batted her eyelids, confused. "Ranos?!?!?" She yelled and went back to him. Xarw ran back with Sky. Sky checked his pulse. He wasnt alive. 

Ranos looked around. He was in a line of people, in the clouds. He had wings! He realized. He heard a thud and turned around. There just happened to be of all peole a blue hedgehog with her hair up in a ponytail. "Shit. Where am I." She wondered aloud. She was wearing black overalls, and unlike all the other characters in this story, she was not reversed. She then noticed the person in front of her. "Sonar?" She said blankly. "Sonar, whos Sonar?" Ranos asked. "Well you just look alot like this freak i know." The blue hedgehog said, sighing in releif. Ranos got a offended i-look-like-a-freak expression on his face. "Oh... heh... sorry if I offended you..." The girl said, scratching the back of her head. 

"DOWN YOU GO!!!" King Yemma yelled at a person in front of Ranos in the line. It was a alien with purple armor. A big hole formed under the alien and he fell down. About two hours ago, Ranos had found out the girls hedgehogs name was Becky, and she had died because of too much mountain dew. They had been talking for a long time, being in the line for three hours, what else was there to do? Ranos gulped, seeing that the person in front of him went straight to hell, and he knew himself that he didnt do that many good things in life. But he did worpish a god though. "So, Who are you?" King Yemma asked, looking through a book. "Ranos." "Last name?" King Yemmas voice roared. "...." Ranos couldnt say anything. It was as if his vocal cords had shrivled up and died. "He doesnt have a last name, sire!" Becky answered for the dumb founded Ranos. "And who are you, his sister?" King Yemma asked. "No sir, im Becky Ola, sister of Sonic the hedgehog." Becky replied politely. "Both of you, through that door and get in the car with the dude with the horns then drive off to snake way and shit like that." King Yemma said, closing his eyes. "Thank you sir." Becky said, and then she went through the door, with Ranos confusedly following her.

"You do know who that guy was, didnt you?" Becky asked Ranos as they started approaching the car with the guy with the horns. "No.." Ranos answered quietly. "Do you ever watch DBZ?" Becky asked another question. "DBZ?" He asked. "Dragon Ball Z!" "Whats that?" "No wonder you treated Yemma like a piece of crap." Becky said as she sighed. "Hes royalty?" Ranos exclaimed. "Ya, and he could of sended you to hell for treating him so badly!" Becky answered. "And now were going to snake way, its a pathway you have to go on to get to King Kais house, and if you fall off, some say you either never return or go to HFIL, better known as hell. I really want to find out which it is, since im already dead..." "Your a strange person, Becky." Ranos said as he climbed into the car. But there wasnt any horned dudes there, so Becky jumped in to the front. "Uhhhh... Your not gonna drive, are you?" Ranos said, as he climbed into the passenger seat. "Ya." Becky replied. She turned the key. "Do you even know how to drive?" Ranos asked. "I watched my friend drive. I think I know how." Becky answered as she pushed down the gas pedal. The car leaped forward. "Crap! Becky, i think i should drive!" Ranos yelled as the car swerved to the left. "Its okay. I got it under control!" Becky yelled. As soon as she said this, the car stopped dead in its tracks. Becky jumped out of the car and started kicking the sides and stuff. "What are you doing," Ranos asked, raising a eyebrow. "YOu know it ran out of gas, right?" "Oh it did?" Becky asked.

"I hate guys when they get drunk!" Selin yelled. And with that she slapped walk for being drunk. All the sudden electricity hit Klaw and his face looked pissed. "Every time i try to be myself, you hurt me. Everytime i talk, you hurt me. What the fuck does it take to stop you from being such a bitch, princess but-fukin bitch!" He yelled at Selin. "Sicko, dont rape her!" Ykcaj, yelled. "Why the hell would i want to rape that?" Walk yelled with a laugh. "Besides, shes ugly anyways. Shes a mutant! Shes like black but green at the same time and is too gay and childish for even frieza to want to rape her!" "Youve got a point there..." Ykcaj said quietly. "WAHHHH!!!" Selin bursted out crying. "Why doesnt anyone want to be my frend!?!!?!" She yelled. "All of theses bastards are mean to me!" "Hey we didnt do anything, freak. Your the spoiled brat that wants to be fucked by everyone and treated like royalty. Id rather go be bossed around by that Spiral chick." Walk yelled at the stupid fifteen year old. If she had wanted frends, she wouldnt be so mean to people that were nice to her. 

"This tastes like crap!" Simetra yelled. She and Bez and Ocir had been kicked out of Spirals headquarters. She was pinching her nose now trying to get the taste out of the candy bar she had stuck in her mouth, even though it was on the ground. She checked the wrapper. "Crap 'o love" Was the candys name. Simetras face turned a limey green color and she puked on Bez's feet. "Hey watch it, bitch!" Bez yelled as he pushed Simetra into the sandy dirt ground. "Hey Bez, she just ate a piece of crap, leave her alone." Ocir said, glaring at Bez. Simetra didnt get up from where she was. She was clutching her stomach and she was all curled up. SHe was in great pain. "Hey is she okay?" Said a voice. The two racoons turned to see who it was. There was a red echidna and a short yellow echidna. "She just ate some crappy choclate stuff..." Ocir said, frowning a bit. "Okay, whatever you say." The red echindna said, shrugging. His spines were ratty and all teared and he had a bandanna but you couldnt see it, even in the front because he had a bunch of short ratty bangs.He was wearing a sleevless shirt and pants. The yellow echidna was wearing a blue dress. "Who are you?" Bez asked. "Im Walk, Princess Selins old assistant." The red one said. "Hi, im Ykacj." The yellow one said politely, smiling. 


End file.
